What really happens at Forensics Conventions
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: CSICrossing Jordan crossover, SaraJordan femslash. They met at a convention and now are back at another one. Fun ensues. Read and review!


Disclaimers:

These are obviously not my characters, I'm just borrowing them from CBS, NBC, and anyone else who owns them.

If you have issues with people of the same sex loving each other, or live someplace where that's illegal (in which case, consider moving) please move on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan Cavanaugh was bored. It didn't happen often, especially with her job, but today she had been banned from any interesting cases. To her credit, this time it wasn't due to any bad behavior, but simply because she was flying to Orlando the next day for a conference, and Macy had decided he didn't want her getting caught up in something. Which, she admitted, would probably have happened. So instead, she was stuck at her desk filling out the backlog of paperwork that she tended to let pile up.

A ping from her computer startled her. She grinned as she stopped the screensaver to see an IM from her friend Sara.

"Hey you"

"Hey"

"What are you up to?"

"Paperwork, man. Not allowed anything fun since I'm leaving tomorrow"

"Me either, that's why I'm free enough to IM you. What time does your plane get in?"

Jordan rifled through her desk until she found the crumpled itinerary.

"6:32, yours?"

"6:04, great, I'll wait for you, we can share a cab to the convention center"

"Sounds good to me"

"Well, I should get back to work before Grissom catches me slacking. Call me when you land ok?"

"Will do. Can't wait to see you Sara"

"Same here J. See ya tomorrow"

Jordan grinned, excited to see her friend again. They'd met last year at this same conference. Or rather, Jordan thought wryly, they'd met as both were sneaking out of that same conference. To be specific, sneaking out of a particularly boring lecture on the use of insects in forensic science. Jordan had decided that since she'd never be up to Bug's level she might as well just continue to go to him for that. She found out later that Sara had decided the same thing about her boss Grissom. They'd spent a lot of time together over the next two days at the conference, and had kept up correspondence over the past year, which Jordan was very proud of. She wasn't the best at keeping in contact with people. But the Vegas CSI was funny, smart, and interested in the same thing Jordan was: catching the bad guys with scientific evidence. Jordan was impressed by her, since the CSIs in Boston weren't, in her opinion, very dedicated. They collected the evidence and went on their way. Sara always seemed to go the extra mile in the same way Jordan did. That had helped the friendship grow, as they emailed work-related questions back and forth and gradually got to know each other in the process. By now they didn't even need an excuse to call or IM.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara Sidle yawned to pop her ears as her plane descended into Orlando International Airport. Grissom had been so shocked that she actually wanted to attend a conference that he'd signed her up then and there, though she had been forced to promise to present a poster on one of their recent cases. She hadn't shared with him that her friend Jordan from the Boston ME's office had just told her she was going again. Nobody really knew about her friendship with Jordan anyway. She'd hidden her sexual orientation for so long it just became habit to hide anything that her brain connected with that. It hadn't been until recently that she'd realized what that meant about her feelings for the doctor. So she was both excited and nervous to see her friend again, because she really didn't know what Jordan felt about the situation.

Once the captain had turned off the fasten seatbelt light, Sara unbuckled, grabbed her small suitcase from the overhead bin, and stood in the always long wait to get off the plane. She glanced at her watch – 6:08, they were almost on time. She had about a half hour before the flight from Boston arrived. Finding the gate number on a video screen, she headed in that direction.

Sara was browsing half-heartedly in a Barnes and Noble bookstore when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hey, you're here?" she said, seeing Jordan's name on the Caller ID.

"Walking off the plane as we speak. Where are you?"

"In a bookstore next to your gate. I'll see you in a few."

Sara watched excitedly as the passengers started streaming out of the gate. Luckily for her, Jordan was near the front of the group. She was wearing a simple tank top and jeans, not unlike Sara's own clothing, though Jordan had a jacket slung across her arm courtesy of the already cool weather in the northeast.

"Hey you." Jordan's face broke into a smile as her eyes met Sara's.

Both women wanted to hug the other, but both held back, so they just headed off towards the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the third day of the conference, both Jordan and Sara had given up the charade of actually attending lectures. Sara had presented her poster the day before, and Jordan had attended the one lecture she'd really wanted to see the first day. Time in between had been spent more at the pool, bar, or one of their rooms than at other lectures.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Sara asked, laying back on Jordan's spare bed.

"Well, we could go dancing. Haven't done that yet." The ME suggested.

Sara rolled over. "I knew you were going to suggest that at some point."

"What's wrong with dancing?"

"Nothing, if you can do it, and don't mind rubbing up against sweaty strangers all night."

"Aw, you can't dance? Sure you can."

"Nope. And you didn't pay attention to the second part of my objection."

"That's because I know the first one is the problem. You think you can't dance. Okay, up you go." She pulled Sara up off the bed.

"Wait, we need music." She switched on the radio and fiddled till she got to a decent station, then grabbed Sara's hands and attempted to get her to dance.

"Sara, of course you can't dance if you're not even trying. Okay here, come over to the mirror. Just do what I do." She began swaying her hips to the beat. The lanky CSI tried to copy her moves without really moving her hips. So Jordan moved behind her and put her hands on her friend's hips, forcibly moving them. She was just contemplating a slow removal to keep Sara dancing on her own when the song faded into a slow song. Their eyes met in the mirror, Jordan's hands still on Sara's gently swaying hips. Sara turned around slowly.

"You're really good at that."  
"You're not so bad yourself, you have rhythm but you're lacking confidence. You can't dance if you don't have confidence." She noticed that her hands were still on Sara's waist, but made no move to change that.

Sara couldn't help herself any longer, and she leaned in and kissed Jordan. The ME was startled at the sensation, and Sara soon pulled away, blushing uncharacteristically.

"Sara.."

"No, forget it, I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to do that."

Jordan's mind was screaming "I'm not gay!" at her. Over and over. Just like it had when she had been with Lisa Fromer. But this time, she'd had the time to do some soul-searching. She was still sure she wasn't gay, but it was clear there were some women she was attracted to. Like Lisa. And like Sara. Even if she had been denying it before, when the CSI had kissed her…

Suddenly Jordan realized her friend was moving to leave, still red-faced.

"Sara, wait." She put herself between the embarrassed woman and the door.

"Please just let me go Jordan, I know you're straight, I shouldn't have done that."

"I thought you were too." Jordan pointed out.

"No. I'm just attracted to enough guys to hide it. I guess I was hoping you might be the same way. I should have known better."

"The men in my life…that's real. It's not to hide anything. I'm not gay, Sara."

"I know, of course you aren't-"

"Let me finish." Jordan stepped closer and physically stopped Sara from continuing. "I'm not gay. But I must not be totally straight, because I'm attracted to you."

It took quite a while for that to sink in. "But…you just.."

"I wasn't expecting you to kiss me. And..I've never kissed a woman before. Maybe if you tried it again, I'd be less startled?" she raised her eyebrows slightly, which Sara found impossibly cute.

Not quite believing her ears, Sara didn't move to do so. So Jordan did instead, cupping Sara's neck and pulling their heads together. This time neither woman pulled away for quite some time.


End file.
